


Petty Bickering

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Brotherly Squabbles, alistair feels caught in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: (so alistair is in anonymity for a while because the wardens can’t take him to denerim without being caught and stephan can’t take him to denerim by himself they'll both get the crap beat out of them or something (that’s fergus' like only argument against stephan and alistair going because he’s a protective older brother) - my notes from this AU





	Petty Bickering

Alistair wished that they didn’t have to do this in front of him. Seeing as they only had one small camp however, meant that of course he had to have front row seats to the glaring match currently happening between the last of the Couslands. 

Fergus, in typical older brother fashion, did not want to let Stephan and Alistair go to Denerim to petition for aid by themselves. Especially after the rumors they’d been hearing in Lothering about Loghain spreading the news that the Grey Wardens were at fault for Maric and Cailan’s deaths at Ostagar, as well as Alistair’s own supposed death. Stephan on the other hand, knew that the Couslands had allies and power, and that Alistair was in fact, not dead. To him that meant that it should be easy to dispel these rumors and restore Alistair to the crown. Maric was king, not Cailan, Anora had no claim to the crown now that her husband was dead, and no right to pretend like she did.

The two of them had come to a standstill, clearly unable to come up with any new points to argue with. This left Oren, the youngest Cousland, glaring at his father and uncle, mad at them both for arguing with each other at all. Alistair felt very similar to little Oren, he didn’t really want to leave the Grey Wardens on their own, but he also didn’t like Anora and Loghain’s blatant power grab, so he was torn on what action they should take. Thankfully, neither brother was actually looking to him to make a decision, both of them too busy dealing with the other.

Just when it felt like no resolution would actually be made, Tamlen, one of the other new wardens, came up to the two brothers, a deep frown pulling at his face tattoos.

“The Keeper told us to never expect much from shemlen, but I didn’t know I would be this disappointed by the petty bickering. Haven’t we already determined our mission includes both gathering allies and protecting the prince? We may not have an army but there are enough of us to send a covert group to Denerim and to search out this Genitivi as well as a group to go to Redcliffe and begin collecting allies. If you two are done being stubborn that is,” he finished, crossing his arms from where he stood. The Couslands themselves looked stunned, Fergus being the first to shake off his shock.

“You’re right, and I apologize for our childish behaviour. Tamlen, would you be comfortable leading this secondary group to Denerim and look for signs of Genitivi?” Fergus said, turning it back on the elf. “I only ask since you were the only one who thought to break up our little argument, and clearly I want to keep my brother and the prince away from Denerim. Redcliffe is a good enough compromise, don’t you think, Stephan?” Fergus finished, turning to his brother. Stephan only nodded, leaving Alistair to finally pipe in with his thoughts.

“While Uncle Eamon is fond of the Couslands, he might not trust you about my survival if I am not there with you as well. It only makes sense for the three of us to approach him. Besides, he would know better how to confront Anora and Loghain from the political angle. Tamlen and the others will probably have an easier time infiltrating Denerim without us,” Alistair said, trying to appeal to both brothers. Stephan just looked at Alistair the whole time he spoke, his gaze never leaving the prince’s face. Fergus just nodded, the course ahead now clear.

“Tamlen, I’ll let you ask who you’d like to bring with you to Denerim, I wouldn’t advise taking a group any larger than four or five however. But I will be taking Stephan, Alistair, and Oren with me to Redcliffe. As well as anyone else who is not going to Denerim,” Fergus finishes, leaving Tamlen the choice of his companions. Tamlen is thoughtful for a moment, then announces that he’ll be taking Han’rel, Leliana, and Ghrena, for their combined knowledge of stealth and of large cities. Fergus agrees, and then the two of them walked away, talking about supplies and information.

Stephan just sighs, and then set himself down near Oren and Alistair. The prince and the younger noble share a look and then Oren just pats his uncle on the shoulder in sympathy.

“Be glad that you are an only child, nephew,” Stephan says, looking sullenly at Oren. Alistair just stifles his amusement with a quick cough, knowing that the last of the Couslands will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you're interested in more from me, im at drvgongay on tumblr!


End file.
